Lazalantin Valhaaz
"...." 'Allgemein' Der breite und muskulöse Xaela kam einst wie aus dem nichts, das erste mal in einem Badehaus, dass sich das "Aquara" nannte. Ursprünglich dort nur auf der Durchreise um seinen Vater zu Rechenschaft zu ziehen, entwickelte sich der geschuppte Mann weiter, und begann, trotz einiger vieler Schwierigkeiten, neues Vertrauen zu fassen. Er öffnete sich den Leuten denen er Vertraute, kämpfte Seite an Seite mit ihnen und ist alles in allem der mürrische schweigsame und kämpferische Aura von nebenan, mit einem zahmen Kern. Aktuell "Schweigsam, mürrisch, und immer bereit für den Kampf. Unverletzt und gesund, trainiert viel um seine Stärke zu steigern." 'Genaues Aussehen' Kopf: Sein linkes Horn ist abgebrochen an allen Enden. (zertrümmert). Sein linkes Auge hingegen ziert eine lange breite Narbe. Hände: Wenn einmal nicht verbunden sind sie überzogen von feinen Brandnarben. Die Knöchel sind ebenso mit Narben übersäht. Körper: Beinahe übertrieben gestählte Muskulatur, zusätzlich dazu ziehen sich große und kleine Narben über den gesamten Körper. Nur der Rücken ist merkwürdig makellos. "Wenn dein Körper schwach ist, nützt dir Geist nichts." Verhaltensweisen Soziales: Ist nicht sozial. Er duldet Leute um sich herum, kommt nicht mit Menschenmassen klar und ist recht schweigsam zumeist. Auffällig: Kratzt sich bei Nervösitat häufig am zerbrochenen Horn. Gemüt: Im Normalfall ruhig, berechnend und analysierend, kann aber umschlagen in eine extatische Wut und noch viel mehr...abhängig von seinem gegenüber. Steckbrief Rufname Lazalantin Alias Laza Stamm Nicht bekannt Volk Xaela Geschlecht Männlich Alter 28 Jahre (Achtundzwanzig) Höhe 2.07 Meter (ca. 2 Yalme und 1 Fulm) Gewicht 105 Kilo Körpertyp Muskulös Haar samt Farbe Dichtes, schneeweißes Haar Augenfarbe Grau mit Weißem Ring Namenstag Unbekannt Geburtsort und Heimat Unbekannt und Keine Schutzpatron Keiner Haupthand Rechts Familienstand Ledig Beruf Söldner, Gladiator, Sicherheitsmann Gesinnung Chaotisch gut Motto "In dieser Welt heißt es fressen...oder gefressen werden. 'Können und Fertigkeiten' Lesen und schreiben: Kann es. Äther: Hat ihn...in Merkwürdiger Form Koch: Zum überleben reichts. Zweihändiger Schwertkampf: Hat insgesamt 20 Jahre lang diesen Trainiert und auf seine Körperlichen Fähigkeiten angepasst. Dies ist seine Profession. Faustkampf: Beherrscht ein Sammelsurium an schnellen und kräftigen Griffen, Hebeln sowie auch das Wissen für den maximalen Schaden am Körper. Einhändiger Schwertkampf: Ist wie der Zweihändige Schwertkampf, nur mit einem Zahnstocher. Allgemeinwissen: Besitzt einen großen Umfang an Wissen in den Bereichen Medizin, Bestienkunde, Überlebenskunde und viel mehr, nichts davon allerdings in einem meisterlichem Rahmen. Ausdauer und Standfestigkeit: Besitzt eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer sowie auch Standfestigkeit. Es braucht eine Menge um ihn zu Fall zu bringen.... Lebender Panzer: In Plattenrüstung und bewaffnet mit einem Schwert ist dieser Xaela vergleichbar mit einem rasenden Zug oder Panzer, der alles plattwalzt was ihn in dem Weg kommt. Unberechenbarer Kämpfer: Viele seiner "Techniken" bestehen aus Erfahrung, Instinkt und Reaktionsvermögen, was ihn häufig unberechenbar werden lässt. Sprachkenntnisse: Sprache Lesen Schreiben Sprechen Verstehen durch Hören Eorzäisch / Gemein Meiserlich Meisterlich Meisterlich Meisterlich Elezen Nein Nö Nope Ne Domanisch Nö Ne Nope Nein Allagisch Garlaeisch Rudimentär Rudimentär Alt-Hochländisch Auri Heimatsprache Heimatsprache Heimatsprache Heimatsprache Anmerkung: Texte von Liedern kennt er auswendig, und singt sie vom Hören her nach. Text summary. 'Schwächen' "Niemand ist perfekt, aber Schwächen sollte man ausbauen..." Lazalantin hat einen Großteil seines Lebens Eremitisch verbracht und daher einen schlechten Draht zu sozialen Kontakten, daher kann er auch nur schwerlich solchen Aufbauen. Auch wirkt er durch die gewisse Schweigsamkeit kalt und abweisend auf andere. Soziale Interaktion: Auf das nötigste Beschränkt, kennt einige Gepflogenheiten nicht oder findet sie seltsam. Jähzorn: Hat nur eine schwerliche Kontrolle über seinen Zorn, verliert er diese kann es zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen kommen. Kühl: Wirkt auf viele sehr kalt und abweisend, ist sozialem Kontakt eher abgeneigt. Stumpf: Ob dies eine Schwäche darstellt ist dem Gegenüber überlassen, doch Lazalantin kann außerordentlich kalt und grausam sein, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Stärkefixiert: Seine Ansicht -> Stärke bestimmt über viele Gesetzmäßigkeiten im Leben, wobei diese nicht nur durch reine körperliche Kraft zu definieren ist. Äther: Er ist ein herausragender Nahkämpfer, kann aber gegen Ätherbasierte Kampftechniken wie die der Thaumaturgen recht wenig entgegensetzen. Auch Gewehre sowie Psychologische Zauber können tödlich sein. Berserker: Ob Freund oder Feind...in einer ekstatischen Wüterei ist es schwer zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden... "...Was genau...willst du jetzt?" 'Besitz' "Das nötigste, und ein Schwert" Text. Plattenrüstung - Eine Sturmrüstung, bewehrt mit Klingen an den Schultern, sowie einer Vitalpunkte schützenden Plattenpanzerung. Bidenhänder - Gleich mehrere davon...einer ist zerbrochen und hängt bei ihm Zuhause auf einem Waffenständer. Klauenpanzerarme - Bei jeder Rüstung dabei, sie dienen als Multifunktionswerkzeug sowie als provisorische Waffe im Notfall. Bücher - Eine Sammlung von Handgeschriebenen Büchern Kette - Eine Kette, die seiner Ziehmutter gehörte wohl. An ihr ist ebenfalls eine Kontaktperle befestigt. 'Soziale Kontakte' Familie Seine Eltern "Meine Familie wurde mir bereits zwei mal genommen...ein drittes mal wird es nicht geben." Leibliche Eltern sind nicht bekannt. Ziehvater ist Daigalos Valhaaz, Ziehmutter Ghillia Valhaaz (verstorben) Enge Freunde Eveke Galecleaver "Sie hat ihre Probleme...aber dafür habe ich sie lieben gelernt. Ich vertraue ihr." Zuerst "nur" die Chefin einer Abenteurertruppe die ihn nicht leiden konnte, jetzt seine Geliebte und Partnerin. Stjarna "Ich werde dir alles beibringen was ich weiß....damit du nicht dieselben Fehler machst wie ich." Eine aufmüpfige, lebensfrohe Natur, die sein Herz erwärmt hat...vorerst. Er nahm sich vor sie zu trainieren, sie ist zu seinem Schützling geworden. Caien "Caien...doch...ich würde ihn zu einen meiner besten Freunde zählen...auch wenn wir uns nicht viel treffen aber...ich fühle bei ihm das ich ihm vertrauen kann" Melody Ponds "Sie war vielleicht die erste, die mich wie einen normalen Xaela behandelt hat...und sie hat viel für mich getan, das rechne ich ihr hoch an." Richard Sheathoud "'''Er ist ein guter Freund, ein treuer Begleiter. Er...versteht mich...habe ich das Gefühl. Auch wenn seine Annäherungsversuche mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen.." Freunde Sly (Slavko Bruns) "...Hey du..." Als Laza ihn das erste mal ansprach, dachte dieser Hyur seine letzte Stunde hätte geschlagen. Wer hätte gedacht das daraus eine so schöne Freundschaft entstehen würde. Arslan Oronir "Er ist weder ein Anführer, noch ein guter Mann...aber er hat etwas das mich an...mich erinnert." Der Chef des Kavga Alan hat Laza mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er ihn braucht, sowohl als Freund als auch als Bruder. Lazalantin hat sich vorgenommen diesen Xaela zu studieren. Zantedeschia "Trotz allem was passiert ist, dein Lächeln ist immer noch wunderschön." Seine erste wirklich große Liebe, die sich jedoch schnell als eine Erfahrung entpuppte. Doch sie gingen im guten auseinander und sind immer noch gut befreundet. F´Wah Tia *Wah steckt im Bücherregal fest während Lazalantin liest* "Deine Balance ist echt für den Arsch Wah...du musst mehr trainieren." Ein seltsamer Miqote...doch wahrscheinlich der erste der es geschafft hat aus Lazalantin einen "Freund" zu gewinnen. '''Das Aquara Team "Sie sind wie eine Familie für mich...und ich werde alles daran setzen sie zu beschützen. Sie alle." Bekannte Chloe "Nein Chloe...das...das mache ich nicht!" Eine Bekanntschaft aus der Abenteurergruppe, die versucht den kalten Kerl aufzulockern. Bisher klappt dies jedoch eher rudimentär. Eleria "Ich habe sie seid dieser Sache nicht mehr gesehen..." Früher Mitglied inEs gibt keine Begegnungen, nur Freunde dioch keine geworden sind.e n der alten Abenteurergruppe, verschwand Eleria nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit spurlos... Begegnungen 'Titel-Sammlung' "Ich brauche keine Namen...." Der Schlächter Der Abgrundschreiter Monster (weitestgehend unbekannt) "Bestie von Dravania" "Ich habe nie um diese Titel gebeten..." 'Gerüchte' "....ja zum letzten mal ich will NICHT das mein Gladiatorenname mein echter Name wird!" Bekanntere: Scheint der Champion sowohl im Khang als auch im Kavga Alan zu sein Besitzt mehr oder weniger unheilvollen Äther Weniger bekannt: Angeblich soll man ihn mal singen gehört haben im Teufelsnest Hat den Kehlenschneider überlebt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Frisst angeblich kleine Kinder. Gut gehütet: Will sich an jemanden Rächen, mehr als alles andere... Angeblich ist er tief im Inneren ein Softie... 'Andere über ihn' "Meine Güte... Sie hat zwar die technische Finesse, aber er kämpft wie der Abgrundschreiter höchstselbst... " -Sly Die Seite wurde mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis für die Person, welche Lazalantin spielt, erstellt. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Au Ra